


Telling John Winchester

by tkdgrl223



Series: Office Revelations [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Character Death, Engineering Intern!Castiel, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Professional Engineer!Dean, Semi-secret relationship, Supportive John, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkdgrl223/pseuds/tkdgrl223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years ago at Campbell and Singer Automotive Design, Deanna Winchester was put in charge of their most recent hire, Castiel Novak. Now having been dating for the last eight months, Deanna decides its time to introduce Cas to John, seeing that everyone else already knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Telling John

Dr. Novak walked into the room smiling before confirming the couple's suspicions. "You're pregnant. Congratulations."  
This was sooner than they planned but Deanna and Castiel were thrilled none the less. Castiel hugged his girlfriend, whispering into her ear “I love you so much. I know you’ll make an amazing mother.”  
“And you an excellent dad."  
"Oh get a room." Dr. Novak said rolling his eyes.  
"If you'd leave we'd have one." Dee smirked.  
"Why Dee why? Now I have the image of you and my brother. That's just gross." Michael shuttered as his face turned sour. "Cas I don't know how you fell for this woman. You're as innocent as your unborn child while she has as dirty of a mind as they come."  
“It must be a Novak thing because I remember how dir-“ Michael flew from his seat, covering Castiel’s mouth before he could say any more. Cas knew knowing that would come in hand one day.  
"Cas I'm trying to be a professional here but you two are making this impossible."  
"We came to you because I could trust you to look at her -"  
"Lalalalalala! Sorry Dee but I can't delivery your baby if you're both going to be like this for the next eight months."  
"Haha, no I get it. If Sam and Jess asked me I'd totally freak out. But you and Benny should come by for dinner in a few weeks. That should give us enough time to tell people." Dee kissed Michael's cheek and waited for the brothers to have a proper congratulatory hug. 

******  
The couple walked in silence to Deanna's '67 Chevy Impala.  
Cas's first words now that the shock had worn off were "Pregnant. Wow."  
"Is that a good wow? Or a bad wow?" Dee worried, they were serious and talked about a future and a family but that was a few years done the line and not right in the middle of Cas studying for his PE.  
"Just a surprise. I know we talked about waiting a year or two to before getting married and then having kids." _sounds like a bad wow_ "But I know we both want a big family. I love you and I couldn't be happier. I just hope you don't mind the head start."  
"Not at all."  
"So who should we tell first?"  
"Our parents of course."  
"See you seem to forget that your father doesn't know that we've been dating."  
"Shit!" She knew Cas didn't like John not knowing but based on how he's treated her last boyfriends she had every right to be worried.  
"I guess we'll have to tell him."  
Cas frowned, "You guess?"  
"You know what I mean. Plus I've been thinking its time. All my other boyfriends I never felt like it'd work out, but with you-" A single tear rolled down Dee's cheek.  
 _No! I'm not a cryer. Stop it Deanna!_ she told herself, wiping away the additional tears. With anyone else she would have run so they couldn't see her cry but Cas, Cas was different. He was special and his light touch on Dee's arm was all she needed to gather the strength to continue.  
"Damn hormones! But with you Cas I can see a future. I can imagine us having a big family and growing old together. Though I cannot live in some mindless cookiecutter suburban "utopia."  
"Dee, pull over."  
"What? Why?" She was confused, wasn't the pregnant partner suppose to say when to pull over and puke?  
"Just pull over."  
Begrudgingly Dee pulled over and put the Impala in park. Cas unbuckled, slid closer to his girlfriend, and taking her hands in his.  
 _HOLY SHIT! He's proposing. He's totally about to propose._  
"Deanna I love you. I understand why you're worried to tell John and I'm happy that you've been thinking that it's time. I love you so much. I'm thrill to having a child with you, but I'm not proposing today." Cas laughed as Dee let out a huge breath. She was handling the baby news a lot better than she thought, but an engagement right now might just break her.

*******  
"John hurry up the kids will be here any minute." Mary called to John, who was still upstairs.  
"I don't see what the big fuss is about. I see Dee and Castiel everyday at the shop and Sam and Jess come over all the time."  
"You right well know why. So would you please try to be nice? I think she really likes Cas."  
"Castiel is a good kid an' all but him and Dee. They're too alike. Though I will say she's has been a lot less independent recently.  
"I think that's what she likes about him. He helps ground her."

Constant looks from Mary, Dee, Sam, and Jess kept John from letting his tongue get lose, though he was surprised at how little he wanted to criticize Cas.  
"Mrs.Winchester may I help clear the table?" Cas asked once everyone's plates had been licked clean.  
"Thank you but I've got it,” she replied

"Don't you think it's a bit soon to be buying a place in together?” John asked.  
"We've been dating eight months and neither of our apartments will be big enough soon!" Dee argued, immediately realizing the weight of her words. Seconds later a loud crash came from the kitchen.  
"Mary!" "Mom!" The Winchesters yelled, jumping from their seats.  
Mary was leaning against the counter, she hasn't had a lot of strength since the car accident nine years ago, with a shattered plate at her feet.  
"I'm fine. Just Dee-" Mary looked at her daughter. One confirming glance was enough to bring tears to Mary's eyes. "Oh Dee come here."  
John and Sam stood confused as to why mother and daughter were getting so emotional. Jess whispered into Sam's ear. Cas watched a smile grow over Sam's face.  
"No way. Dee that's awesome." Sam said joining in on their hug.  
"Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" John demanded.  
"Language!" Mary scolded before looking between her two children.  
Sam took the lead. "Well mom you sure know how to plan a family dinner. I guess we all have a lot of news to share. First I'd like to say welcome Cas. Second I guess can be the news Jess and I came to share." Sam wrapped an arm his wife, nodding and letting her continue.  
"I'm pregnant." Jess revealed.  
"Congratulations!" Cas offered his hand to Sam, who instead embraced him in a bone-crushing hug.  
Still leaning against the counter Mary smiled told Cas that she already knew.  
"No fucking way!" Dee exclaimed.  
"Dee!" Mary scolded.  
"Sorry. How far along?"  
"Almost two months." The two women smiled.  
"So I guess time for our news. It looks like you'll have two grandkids soon Dad. I'm one month pregnant."  
All eyes were glued to John, waiting for him to react, fearing the worst.  
"Dee, my baby girl. This is wonderful news! I'm so glad you've found a guy I will be proud to call my son-in-law. I love you sweetie." John hugged Deanna. And as he held her in his arms he knew, the days of doubting her every decision were behind them and would be replaced with days far and few of him doubting her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Henry Gabriel Novak was born on September 17th, just 19 days after his cousin Amelia Ellen Winchester. Both sets of parents couldn't have wished for anything different, that was until January 24th.
> 
> The Winchesters had gathered for a birthday dinner. Now Dee was the only one missing, she had a meeting late in the afternoon and hadn't returned.

Cas was playing peak-a-boo with Henry when his cell phone rang. Before he could even say his customary 'Hello' the person on the other side asked, "Is this Castiel Novak?"  
"Yes. Who is this?" Cas smiles and makes a silly face at the baby sprawled under him.   
"I'm Jody Mills with the Lawrence Sheriff's Office.” The ominous voice says. Memories of the night he lost his parents come flooding back, petrifying Castiel.   
John is the first to notice Cas’s sudden motionlessness and quickly recognizes the look on his face. He quickly removed the phone and says, "This is John Winchester.”  
“Evening John. Sheriff Mills. There was an accident on the Kansas 10. We’d like Mr. Novak to come down to the station.” After returning from Vietnam John found a job with the police department and knew all too well what had happened. “I’m so sorry John.” Jody added.  
“I understand. We’ll be done there in fifteen minutes.”   
By this point everyone was scared, even the babies sensed the tension and stopped laughing. So when John hung up the phone nobody moved.  
Sam was the first to break the silence. “Dad, what happened?”   
He couldn’t answer. He was using every ounce of strength to maintain his composure. Instead he shook his head and motioned for Cas to follow him, grabbing the keys off the key hook.

 

They don’t say anything on the ride over. John knows that right now Cas just needs to prepare for what is to come.  
“Evening John. How’s-“ The officer manning the desk was silenced with a sharp look. “Let me tell Jody.”   
When John turned around Castiel was sliding down the wall with his hands griping the back of his head. John squatted next to his almost son-in-law and placed a hand on the trembling shoulder.   
“Come on son.” Lifting Castiel up when the officer returned, then proceeded to guide him to Jody’s office.

The desk officer opened the door for the two men. At the desk sat the middle aged sheriff rubbing her temples before looking up and noticing two men who had entered.   
“Mr. Novak I’ve heard so much about you from John, I wish we could be meeting under happier circumstances. I regret to inform you that Deanna was in an accident, she didn’t make it.”  
Instead of completely breaking down as John expected Castiel asked "May I see her?"  
Jody hesitated, glancing at John before responding, "No I'm truly sorry. It was a bad wreck."  
"How'd it happen?"   
John reached out for Cas, who tried to shake him off, John only increased his grip on his son-in-law's arm. "Cas, Castiel now isn't the time. Thank you Jody."  
"I'll let you know as soon as you can proceed."  
John lead Cas out of the room.  
"What was that for?" Cas shouted once John released his grip.   
"Now wasn't the time for that."  
"Not the time? When would be the time? How do we know they didn't confuse the body for somebody else? I've been mistaken for some crazy actor. They could have made a mistake."  
"Cas this is just procedure. Hopefully we have access tomorrow. They have to run a toxscreen just to make sure no alcohol or drugs was involved."  
"Dee hasn't touched alcohol in years!"   
"I know that Cas but they have to run it. Can you wait hear for a minute? I have another question for the sheriff." 

Jody looked up, confused as to why the Winchester had returned. "What is it John?”   
"She was meeting with a possible client in Kansas City. At the last minute I sent Adam Mulligan with her. Is he alright?"  
"He's in the hospital but should recover."  
"Thank god.” John sighed in relief.  
“I’m so sorry. I'm putting you on leave. Don't argue John. Cas and Henry are going to need you more than we do.”

Once again John and Castiel rode in silence. Nearing the house John noticed that Sam's car was still in the driveway when they returned. _Great now I have to tell them_ though he knew he couldn't delay. 

Somebody must have seen the headlights because Sam opened the door as they climbed onto the porch.   
“Dad?” John shook his head and lead the boys into the living room where Mary and Jessica were waiting.  
Once everyone was seated John informed them of the dreadful news.

 

"I'll call the law firm tomorrow and tell them I can't take the job."Sam got a new job in California starting next week.   
"No!" Castiel immediately shot down, "Deanna wouldn't have wanted you do to miss this opportunity. It's what you've always wanted. She wouldn't want you to give if up."  
"She also wouldn't want to see you struggle raising Henry. Cas, Jess has been taking care of Henry and Amelia during the work week since Dee went back to work six weeks ago. Right now I want to be here for you and Henry and if they don't understand the importance of family then it's not the kind of place I want to work at anyway. I'll have other offers."

Sam, Jess, and Amelia left not long after. It took some convincing but John and Mary were able to get Cas to agree to stay in their spare room for the night.

“She can’t be gone.” John says, his back towards Mary. She rolls over and wraps and arm around her weeping husband. “They must have made a mistake. Dee has never gotten a ticket nor even a fender bender, there is no way she’d been in an accident. There’s just no way.”   
“She’s gone John. We have to accept that and focus on making sure Cas and Henry are alright. Deanna will always be in our hearts and memories. We have to remember the happy times.”  
“She wasn’t suppose to die. Children aren’t suppose to die before their parents, its just unnatural.”  
“But she has. John our family has tempted fate so many times it was only time. My accident, your injury in Vietnam-“ Mary traces the scar that’s just inches from John’s heart before quietly adding, “The fire.”  
The fire they had sworn never to mention. Mary had taken Dean to visit her folks and left John with six-month old Sam. Somehow in the middle of the night a fire started almost consuming the nursery.   
“NO! Don’t fucking tell me this is part of God’s plan or the universe getting even. Some asshole driver killed Dee! My daughter! My little girl!” John sobbed.  
Mary had not seen her husband this emotional since he came home from Vietnam, but she remembered how she calmed him then.  
“Hey Jude…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I tried ignoring this for a few days but I couldn't not write it.

**Author's Note:**

> PE stands for Professional Engineering, which means the PE can sign and seal documents on his/her own. So in this Deanna has her PE and Cas is her EI, Engineering Intern, which isn't really an intern more like an apprentice for a few years before one takes the PE exam. 
> 
> This one may have some darker chapters to come. I'm not sure if I want to write them. I'm enjoying the fluff of this series.
> 
> And thanks again for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> Update: June 27th, I changed a few things so the second chapter would make more sense. Nothing major, just changed Singer and Winchester Auto Design to Campbell and Singer Auto Design.


End file.
